scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Solomon Volney
Solomon Volney is a 38 year old humble and chubby man that focuses on the steady growth and spiritual health of the Vultures society. He is one of the main members of that group, and ensures that everything is dealt with accordingly. He is a herbalist, caretaker, tax collector, and preacher of the Vultures. Due to his kindhearted nature, and high skill in charisma, most individuals have healthy and fulfilled souls. Solomon is most notable to be a spiritual adviser, to teach the ways of the soul concept, and to boost morale for the team. History Solomon Volney lived in a restored temple society with his spiritual parents most of his life. Eventually, when he reached the age of 20, his father gave him a hug and told Solomon that it is now his destiny to help others restore their broken souls. He taught Solomon that weapons are not the key to survival, but teamwork and healing is. Solomon began his journey across the wasteland for seven days, until he reached the Old City. At first, he was disheartened at the lack of survivors and that most of them were brainwashed from drugs and alcohol. His very own soul began to deteriorate, until he found a society that allowed him to fulfill his destiny, the Vultures. Solomon vows to help the Fading as best he can, and use his communication skills to bring peace to the area. Most of the trained elite soldiers and citizens of the Vulture society are comprised of people that were once Fading. Appearance Solomon is a chubby man with brown-ginger hair and beard. He wears a red sweater and khaki pants, with formal black shoes. He has a ring on his index and ring fingers on both hands. He has deep blue eyes, and frequently smiles to cheer people up. Albeit his age, the man appears youthful and full of energy. Personality He is a kindhearted, calm, and humble man. While he does advocate peace and care across the Old World, he accepts the fact that the Vultures are trying to dominate the Old City as their own. He believes that Mortimer Bank Co. are evil tyrants that are destroying the souls of others, and would like them taken down as soon as possible. He is neutral towards Crestfall and the Crows, but believes they are somewhat selfish from their status. He welcomes any individual to his well-known preaches, and offers the healing of souls without the need of trade or currency. Although, he claims that his preaching will only work for a select few individuals who are willing to fully accept his teachings for better or worse. He loves to cook, and get to know the unknown members of the Vultures society. If a member fails to pay his tax collection, he is generous and allows them up to a few days to scavenge for useful goods to pay for their debts. He sells various herbal medicines as it is one of his most notable hobbies. Traits & Abilities Solomon does not own any physical weapons. He rarely fights as he stays within the Vultures base walls most of the time, but if he must battle, he uses his very own fulfilled soul as a weapon. His weapon is a Soul Spear, of which is drained from his complete soul, allowing him to pierce multiple Faded at once if necessary. His passion for preaching and everything he does permits him to restore it back fairly quicker than most individuals. Abilities The only ability he has is his Soul Ability. He can only use this ability on a yearly basis, it is called the Spirit Rejuvenation. Utilizing the majority of his own soul, and the majority of the soul of his client, he has the ability to transfer both to an individual who is in critical condition. Whether this condition be from severe wounds, very little soul left, or near death. He is extremely weakened for weeks after he uses this, including short of breath, and requires far more sleep than the average person. Trivia * The design of Solomon was inspired from Pastor William Mulroney from the game State of Decay.http://stateofdecay.wikia.com/wiki/Pastor_William_Mulroney Solomon's Inspired Design * He feels as though Mira Nyx is a suitable leader, but has the most concern for her. ** Solomon takes responsibility of her as a fatherly figure. * The "Soul Spear" is inspired from the "Sunlight Spear" miracle in the game Dark Souls.http://darksouls.wikidot.com/sunlight-spear Solomon's Inspired Weapon * Solomon is spiritual, and has general prayer to sooth his stress. * Solomon is very similar to Joey when it comes to faith. * The name "Solomon" derives from the Hebrew "Shalom" or "Peace".http://www.behindthename.com/name/solomon Meaning of the name "Solomon" ** The last name "Volney" has the German meaning for "People's spirit".http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/volney Meaning of the name "Volney" References Category:Vultures Category:Rival Category:Canon Category:Scarf Heroes Anime